Sacred Name
by lilac paradox
Summary: When one name can haunt you, and one voice can soothe the torture of a lonely heart…[rating for language and possible sexualish situations later on]
1. Distracted

A.N.: Well, here's the start to that idea of a muti-chapter songfic I was blabbering about in "Dust in the Wind". The characters weren't too hard to pick, but the song choice was a bit more tedious. I needed something long, romantic, and that I could work with. After pretty much going through my entire catalogue of music, I settled on _Whenever I Say Your Name_ by Sting and Mary J. Blige. I'll be breaking the song up by verses, and putting them before the start of every chapter, and trying my damnest to keep loyal to the actual words in the song.

The lyrics in italics are Sting, and thereby will parallel the male P.O.V.; a.k.a, Seto. The bold are Blige, and therefore are Anzu's. If they're both bolded and italicized, common sense would deduce that it's a duet, and both characters will actually be in contact. (It'll start making sense when we get deeper into the story, I promise.)

This'll be starting out on the very first few days of a blooming relationship between the two, so the random contact isn't totally out of the blue. There's been interest shown on both parts; this is the story of how that interest flourished into love.

Anyways, on to the interesting part: the story.

**Sacred Name**

_Whenever I say your name_

_Whenever I call to mind your face  
Whatever bread's in my mouth _

_Whatever the sweetest wine that I taste  
Whenever your memory feeds my soul_

_Whatever got broken becomes whole  
Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together_

- -

Seto

- -

He really should've been working. The screen was mocking him in its screensaver mode, and his annoyingly chipper secretary was out to lunch. It was quiet, and he was alone, and…he was wasting time on wondering what type of chocolate was _her_ favorite. Growling at himself and abruptly standing, Seto Kaiba started to pace a circuit in his spacious office.

The new dueling equipment was due any day, and he _should've_ been tracking the shipment. Three new cards had been introduced, and he _should've _been seeing how to integrate them into the system. Microsoft had introduced a new processor, and he _should've_ been checking to see if it was similar to the model Kaiba Corp. had put out in Japan five months ago.

Instead, the brunette dancer who had insisted on hanging out with the moron squad also insisted on plaguing his mind. Her eyes, her hair, her grace…

"Even her bloody speeches..." the tall male mumbled to himself.

He was honestly sick of being so distracted. Mokuba was catching on, and as much as he despised the meetings held once a week, he had missed the past two, and his employees were also starting to wonder. He needed to get back on task, before his company and sanity started to suffer. He didn't actually mind the girl herself, in all sincerity, but she was so damn distracting!

Snarling at his lack productivity, Seto made up his mind to snatch back at least the rest of the day, and to get back on top of his empire.

Sweeping to his desk, he pressed the call button on his phone. After a moment or two, he again pressed the button, and impatiently waited for his secretary to return from lunch. As he was reaching for the button a third time, the blonde woman answered back, albeit a bit breathless.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's 1:06, Kanzaki. You're to be back at your desk at 1pm promptly." Came the testy retort. After a pause in the communication, the reply came back.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. It will never happen again. Was there anything you needed?"

"You have Miss Mazaki's address, correct?"

"Yes, sir, right here!"

"Call down to the nearest confectionary shop in New York. Have them deliver their best chocolates to her apartment."

"Yes, sir." The assistant called back, a smile in her voice. Slyly, she slipped in the next question. "Do you wish any cards to be sent along with the gift?"

After thinking, the blue-eyed youth responded.

"The usual card for when I send flowers. And have a red rose delivered with the gift. And Kanzaki?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't meddle like you did last time."

"…yes sir."

Giving a little 'hmm' at the now silent machine, Seto set back to his work, mind focused on the task at hand.

----

"Key, kid."

Looking up, Mokuba smiled at his elder brother as he walked into the dining room.

"Hey, big brother. How was your day?"

"The same. How was school?"

"Boring."

"Mokuba…" came the warning, but the black haired child only grinned.

"Don't worry, Seto, I'm not causing trouble. It's just we're going over some of the most _simple_ things, and the teacher won't let me move ahead, and no one else in the class gets the material, so we end up just reviewing the same things over and over…"

Nodding his head to the servant who set his meal in front of him, Seto turned his attention to his younger sibling.

"I remember having the same trouble."

Mokuba's eyes calmed a little at his brother's admission, and he relaxed.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I was moved ahead in the subjects I was excelling at. Stayed about the same level with literature, though…" For his brother's benefit, he gave a grimace, causing Mokuba to laugh. "I'll speak to your principal, and see when we can do the same for you."

"Thanks, Seto!"

Smiling, the CEO finally relaxed and noticed what food had been set before him.

"Mokuba, did you ask for parmesan chicken _again_?"

A sheepish grin met his question, and Seto chuckled a little at his kin's fondness for Italian food. Shaking his head, he motioned for the ever vigilant servant, who swiftly brought a bottle of red wine and a glass to sit next to his plate, and poured a liberal amount of the alcohol for the 19 year old.

Looking towards his brother again, Kaiba stopped the servant from moving away. "A glass for Mokuba, too."

After the boy had been served, the brown haired man raised his glass, waiting for a similar motion. As the glassed touched with a clink, Seto toasted, "To literature."

Mokauba's laugh echoed through the room, and the two carried on into comfortable conversation.

----

"Three- fucking- am!" Came the muffled exclamation. A frustrated growl followed, along with a down pillow being hurled across the darkened room. "Damnit, woman! You persist in haunting me at the most inopportune times…" Turning over to lay on his back, Seto gave a low moan and rubbed his face.

"I'm acting like some lovelorn sap from high school." He berated himself.

Sitting up, the teen twitched a little and smoothly removed himself from his bed, heading for the phone. Picking up the device, he dialed a number he somehow knew by heart, and waited for the long distance call to connect. As soon as the greeting came over the line, he breathed a name that had both troubled and soothed him for the past two months.

"Anzu…"

A.N.: I know, a little strange, but hopefully the second chapter will start tying it together. Like I said before, with the way I broke up the lyrics, this chapter was solely focused on Seto. The next one should be Anzu's, then on to the contact-ish part where they actually _communicate_ :squeals:. Happy times, people.

…Oh, yeah, and to Bill Gates: please don't sue me. I mentioned your company, yes, but I'm not making any money. Honestly, my college books fund will be a stretch this year. **T.T** I was young and needed the money!


	2. Chocolate and tears

A.N: Well, chapter two here, for better or worse. As stated before, the bold is Anzu, so here's her first real appearance in this little affair. (Other than in poor Seto's tortured mind…XD) Enjoy::laughs: I hope everyone is…

Anzu is a little OOC in this one, but the note at the end of this chapter should explain a little.

**Sacred Name**

**Wherever I lay me down, **

**Wherever I put my head to sleep  
Whenever I hurt and cry, **

**Whenever I've got to lie awake and weep  
Whenever I kneel to pray,**

**Whenever I need to find a way  
I'm calling out your name**

- -

Anzu

- -

The brunette sighed as she entered her apartment, shrugging off her jacket and dropping her shoes beside the door.

"I'm home, Nickolai!" She called in Japanese, smiling at the answering meow and watching as the tabby sauntered into the room directly after. Leaning down to scoop up the cat, she comfortably cradled the animal as she made her way into the kitchen in search of dinner. "So, uncanny kitty, what shall we feast on this afternoon? Hmmm?"

The dancer absently continued to chat to the cat in her native language while looking over her refrigerator, frowning at the lack of appetizing food. "My my, I've let our food supply get desperately low! I'll have to make due with ramen, it looks like…" Moving to the cabinets and grabbing the said food, she held up the package. The teen wrinkled her nose. "…or maybe we'll order out again."

Throwing the instant food back into the shadows of the cupboard, the woman moved towards the phone, setting the cat gently down. As she reached for the phone, a buzzer startled her, and caused an unladylike oath to issue from her mouth, and her body to hurry towards the intercom at her door. Punching the button with possibly too much force, she spoke shortly into the device.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for a Miss Anzu Mizaki?"

"From who?" Anzu wasn't about to make another trek to the elevator and back unless the object was worth a ten minute wait on her Chinese food.

"Uh, the note only says it's from a 'S.K'."

Anzu's heart pounded as she received her answer, and she was slipping her shoes back on as she responded.

"I'll be right down!"

----

The young woman made it down to the lobby in record time, and was greeting the delivery boy within the next 2 minutes. As she signed for the mystery box, she gave a bright grin and a large tip to the young man, who smiled back and moved out onto the streets.

The brunette bounced and shifted, impatient, as the elevator made it's way up to her floor, and flew to her home, bursting into the door, and not waiting to see if it shut with her cursory swipe at it. Setting the box on the counter, she swiftly took off the card and read it, not surprised with the backhanded complement, most likely on her lead role in the latest production of her troupe.

"Hmm, Seto, still not changing your ways? 'I see you didn't fall on your ass. Congratulations.'." She read, and had to laugh. "You sure know how to charm a girl…" the girl continued to talk softly to herself, but fell silent when the lid was removed.

Anzu was stunned at the elaborate arrangement of delicate chocolates, and one perfect red rose tied to the entire display with a black ribbon. She picked up the second note inside the box, smiling at the message and laying it gently aside. Pulling the platter out of the box, the girl set it down to study it more closely. As she pulled back, Anzu was still stunned at the gift. The flowers were one thing, but this…

She was a little surprised at the tears that burned the back of her eyes, and she tore her eyes away from the gift and picked up the second note, reading over it again.

_Miss Mazaki-_

_He told me not to meddle, but I couldn't help it. He misses you greatly. Please keep him happy. ( otherwise I might loose my job!)_

_-Kanzaki_

Anzu laughed slightly through her tears, and set the note down again. Nickolai rubbed against her legs, and she leaned down to pick him for a second time.

"Oh, Nicky, I miss him so much. I mean, we never really dated. We only kissed twice. But he's just…I dunno. You know?" She looked down to her cat, who was happily lazing, half asleep on her shoulder. "I guess not. Silly cat; happy with food, a warm place to sleep, and a sappy girl to cuddle with when she goes all emotional." She shook him a little, and he only shifted and fell back into his nap. Smiling and calming down, she moved to the living room, sitting and continuing on with her outlet.

"Seto Kaiba. The arrogant, self absorbed, 'No one is better than me' man of doom. You don't know what he's like, Nicky. He's mean, and so rich it's rather sickening, and gods help me, we get along wonderfully." She stroked the cat as she talked, and took it as a good sign that he hadn't run away yet. Sniffing, she laughed again.

"And here I am, with a huge, wonderful career ahead of me, and the minute he sends me a gift he probably put half a second of thought into, I want to hop a plane back home and find him, and jump him.

"He's just so…handsome, and witty, even though he doesn't try, and he really does care. You should see him with his little brother. Just because he's rude to everyone else doesn't signify he's a bad person. He's just... stressed, you know?" Looking down, she noticed the cat had fallen into a deep sleep, and sat looking at the calm tabby. "No, you don't. He probably only thinks of me as Yugi's cheerleader. Heaven knows he's called me that in the past. I should move on…all these gifts only make me homesick…"

As she trailed off, the ringing of the phone pulled her out of her musings, and she slowly moved towards the instrument, drying her face on her sleeve as she reached out to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Anzu stilled when her answer came, and she only managed a shaky whisper.

"Seto?"

A.N.: Yes, freakishly short, I know. I'm hoping that my ideas will be able to take hold later on, and the chapters will start getting longer. Anzu's a little weepy, but I'm trying to take into consideration that she's working hard, a little homesick, and confused by what's happening with Kaiba. (Heaven knows I would be sobbing every day if I were in this position…) Good old Anzu will come shining through in the next chapter, however, when the two have actual contact! (yay!) There should be about 7 more chapters coming with how I split up the song, give or take depending on how well the plot picks up and progresses. Anyways. Off I am.


	3. How to hang up on a CEO

A.N.: YES SIR! I have to honestly tell everyone, I'm excited about this chapter. I have a general idea of where it's heading, but other than that, I'm gonna call it as I see it. I really can't wait to see what my subconscious has in store for this one…

**Sacred Name**

_Whenever those dark clouds hide the moon  
**Whenever this world has gotten so strange**  
I know that something's gonna change  
**Something's gonna change**_

- -

Seto

- -

"Anzu…"

"Seto?" He had to pause for a moment; he hadn't heard her voice for a long time, and she sounded upset. A little startled and worried, his next words came out more rough than he intended. "What's wrong?"

Sniffing, the brunette took her time answering, drawing the C.E.O. even tighter.

"…who said anything was wrong, Seto?"

"You're upset."

Another pause.

"…your gift caught me off guard, Seto."

"And you keep on saying my name."

He heard her take a deep breath, and waited for her reply. She was acting strangely, and he wasn't comfortable with his ignorance in the situation.

"…I miss saying your name…"

"You can call me. You have my personal number, and my secretary knows to put you through."

"That's a lot of money, Seto. I'd really love to call you everyday, but I've just recently gotten my pay raised enough to comfortably support myself. I need to keep my spending down until I have enough money to call halfway across the world…"

"Do you need money, then?"

"No! Seto, I will _not_ take your money! I just told you, I just got a pay raise!"

"But you don't have any right now?"

"Yes! No! Seto, I'm _fine_!"

Giving a little growl at her stubbornness, Seto switched the phone to his other ear to jot a note down on the pad beside the device.

"I'll have money sent directly to you."

"Seto! No! I won't take it!" He was a little amused to hear a pounding on the other side of the line, and imagined her slamming a fist on a table. She was the type to show such emotion…

"Anzu?"

"_What, _you arrogant, self-absorbed, pig-headed, chauvinis-"

"You'll take the money."

"AUGH!"

And in that moment, Seto did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He laughed out loud.

- -

Anzu

- -

Anzu couldn't believe it. She'd kissed this man, she'd cried over this man, she'd been obsessed with this man for the entire time she'd been in New York, but she'd never heard him laugh like…_that._

She was silent while she listened to him laugh, and decided that he sounded extremely sexy when he faded into a low chuckle.

And then she hung up on him.

- -

Seto

- -

He really couldn't help laughing. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe he was just relieved to finally talk to Anzu, but she sounded so frustrated, and both of them were aware of how her anger was futile.

He was calming down, and waiting for her to say something when she hung up on him.

- -

Anzu

- -

She had no problem waiting for him to call back. There was no doubt that he was; he always had to have the last word. Drumming her fingernails on the small table that held the phone, she glared at the phone. The familiar ring hadn't sounded half a ring before she'd picked it up and beat him to the first word.

"You laughed at me." She stood with her hand on her hip, waiting for the rebuttal.

"You amused me."

"Seto Kiaba, in the entire time I've known you, you've never laughed like that. I've got the right mind to ask why my independence makes you laugh. Here I am, working my butt off to make rent and food, and you just waltz in and offer me money?"

"You said you needed it." He sounded a little confused…just a little though. Anzu tried not to smile at his well-hidden good intentions, but she simply couldn't stay angry; at least not while that highly intriguing laugh still was echoing I her ears.

"Seto, you of all people should know why I don't want that money. How would you feel if our roles were reversed and I offered _you_ money."

"I hate dancing, and I would never move to New York."

"Wha…..oh, forget it. I'm not taking that money, though."

"It'll be at your apartment by tomorrow evening."

"No, it won't, because I'll send it right back. And for someone who called _me_, you're awfully quiet. Really, Seto, you're speaking in single sentences."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then why did you call me?"

There was a pause on the other side, and Anzu realized just how weighty her question could be taken.

"…I don't know."

"Oh…"

The silence was now noticeably awkward, and after weighing her options, Anzu decided to take a jump and hope that she landed okay after the proverbial drop. "I've missed you, too."

"…yeah." The response came out as more of a sigh, and Anzu was a little worried at the change of climate from the Kaiba she knew.

"Are you okay, Seto?"

"I need to go."

Anzu was struck dumb by this statement, but recovered quickly, and gave a soft smile.

"Seto, what time is it there?"

"Three."

"Okay, then. I'll let you go."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seto. Sleep well." There was a pause on the other side, and a breath was taken quietly before the soft click of a phone being disconnected.

Hanging up her phone, Anzu leaned up against the wall and let her heart be warmed by the idea of Seto calling her at three am simply to say he had nothing to say. Giving a giggle, she made her way to try one of the chocolates she was sure he'd put a good deal of thought into.

A.N.: Oh, my. As I get to the end of this, I realize that I've strayed away from the lyrics…this story has taken on a whole new life of its own. I'll probably put the verses for the rest of the story, simply to keep with the format, but I guess my whole 'sticking with the lyrics' didn't work out too well…ah, such is life. The next chapter may take a little longer to get out; All of this so far has been written on a weekend, but my 10 hour workdays start again tomorrow. Yippie.

Maybe I'll use my lunch breaks to write…hmmmm….


	4. Money orders

A.N.: _Yikes_. This one is really, really, _really_ short. But I felt bad for putting this chapter up so late; so I finished half of it, and it's going up now. The other half will hopefully be up this weekend; college is fast approaching, and I need to get this done before the packing/moving/running around starts, and I end up having no time to myself.

I tweaked the format a little, now their inner thoughts/ musings will be in italics, simply because I wrote it a little strange, and it was getting confusing.

Again, the lyrics are merely a formality, now. This verse will be up with the second half, seeing as it's all supposed to be one chapter to begin with….() aheh…

**Whenever I say your name, I'm already praying,_  
_**_I'm already filled with a joy that I can't explain  
_**Wherever I lay me down, **

**wherever I rest my weary head to sleep_  
_**_Whenever I hurt and cry, _

_**whenever I got to lie awake and weep**  
Whenever I'm on the floor  
Whatever it was that I believed before  
_**Whenever I say your name, **

**whenever I say it loud, **

_I'm already praying  
_

**Sacred Name**

- -

Anzu

- -

Anzu was awakened the next morning with the light streaming in her window. Lying in bed, she wondered what had disturbed a perfectly lovely dream with Seto and herself, and a dark hallway…

Nickolai gave an annoyed yowl right as the buzzer sounded, and Anzu cursed as she jumped and tumbled out of bed. Scrambling to the intercom, she was a bit breathless as she slammed the button down.

"What!"

"Uh…Delivery for an Anzu Mizaki?" came the slightly nervous response, and Anzu gave a growl.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." She turned to move to her bedroom, only to stop with Nickolai sitting in the doorway, eyeing her. She gave the cat a haughty look as she moved past him. "What? People should let others sleep in, and not make deliveries at- " she paused to look at the clock, then continued dressing "-10:30 am on a Saturday. It is _entirely_ too early." When the cat continued to look at her, she snorted.

"Shut up."

An indignant meow followed her out the door.

--

Moving to the door, the brunette noticed the same delivery boy waiting from the chocolates for her and met him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"A money order for you, Miss."

"A what?" Anzu was startled.

_He really couldn't have possibly…_

"From the S.K. person…" the boy continued on.

_Of all the…._

"It was a rather large order…"

_That sneaky, stuck up…._

"He paid for the tip and everything, too…"

_After she **told** him not to send her anything…_

"…so could you just sign here?"

Giving the boy a glare and a twitch, she motioned the clipboard away.

"Send the money back, and keep the tip." And with that, she walked away, leaving the boy gaping behind her.

- -

Seto

- -

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto spared a withering glance at the intercom on his desk, a little disappointed that his secretary couldn't see the patented Kaiba glare. Sending a look that could've been interpreted as apologetic to the man he was meeting with, he impatiently hit the call button back.

"I told you I was busy, and to hold everything until I was done, Kanzaki."

"Mr. Kiba, your…uh…_order_ came back. It wasn't accepted."

Seto was silent for a beat, his finger still on the little black button, until the correspondent cleared his throat. Giving a blink, Seto's mouth turned to a frown, and he finished the conversation.

"Get in here, Kanzaki. Mr. Tanaka, Kaiba Corporation will accept your proposal. We will be in contact with you shortly to work out the details. Thank you."

Seeing his oh-so-subtle dismissal, the correspondent nodded, smiled, and quickly made his way out of the office, not wishing to jeopardize such a highly lucrative deal. Sharing a nod as he passed Kaiba's secretary, he wondered shortly about this so called order that had been denied.

---

"The order went through early this morning…"

_That little…._

"…I put it in the minute you told me to…"

…_stubborn, insolent…._

"It came back, they had to call to ask which account it went into…"

…_didn't she realize it wasn't anything, really…?_

"I thought you'd want to kn-"

"Get the jet ready." Came the monotone interruption. The blonde didn't hesitate to nod and rush out of the office, which had suddenly dropped a few degrees.

A.N.::weeps in corner: So short, so short…


	5. Visits

A.N.: Well, here's the rest of chapter 4….aheh. Sorry about that, folks. I'll probably put the two pieces together later on, but for now, it's just going up to be up. Enjoy…?

**Whenever I say your name, I'm already praying,_  
_**_I'm already filled with a joy that I can't explain  
_**Wherever I lay me down,  
Wherever I rest my weary head to sleep_  
_**_whenever I hurt and cry,  
**whenever I got to lie awake and weep**  
Whenever I'm on the floor  
Whatever it was that I believed before  
_**Whenever I say your name,  
Whenever I say it loud,**  
_I'm already praying  
_

**Sacred Name**

- -

Anzu

- -

"Wwhhhaaaattttt!" Came the moan as the dancer slammed the button down on the intercom.

"Anzu, could you come down to my office for a moment?" Came the soft response from her landlord. Groaning, Anzu gave an affirmative reply before rolling her eyes and slipping on her shoes. Mumbling to herself, she exited her apartment and made her way down the hallway to the elevator, numbly wandering what more anyone could want from her.

In the six hours after her rude awakening, the teen had received numerous calls and visits. And while she loved the company and her friends, she was tired of playing hostess and running back and forth between respective doors and elevators. At three in the afternoon, she had taken her phone off the hook, slipped into worn jeans and a tank top, and settled down to watch tapes of Desperate Housewives lent to her by a local friend.

And an hour and a half later, she was again roused, this time by her sweet, friendly landlord, who just happened to call at all the wrong times.

It was shortly after she entered the elevator that she realized that she'd left her chicken laying on the coffee table, and Nickolai was sure to have it picked clean by the time she got back up. Giving another moan, the girl started to listlessly beat her head against the wall of the car, wishing that she could just go to bed.

- -

Seto

- -

_Where the hell was the twit?_

Seto, while having learned patience from his younger brother, was still not a small-talk man; the landlord had given up the niceties and gone back to his paperwork for over five minutes before the paged girl had actually entered the office.

"Mikhail, the elevator's doing that weird thing again; you know, where it's slow to start, and th--" The dancer cut herself off as she caught sight of Seto sitting in her building, looking at her with a well-hidden bemused expression. She couldn't help but gape, and the C.E.O. took the opportunity to sneak in a remark.

"I am well aware of the structure of the inside of your mouth, Miazaki. You can shut it, now."

A squeak exited the girl's mouth before it shut with an audible snap, and her cheeks colored a dangerous shade of red.

"That was rude, Kaiba." She ground out, catching the raised eyebrows of her landlord. Glaring at the lengthy figure seemingly completely relaxed in the chair in front of her, she gave a nod to the blonde man behind the desk, motioned to Seto, and walked out of the office without another look back.

A smirk graced the visitor's mouth as he followed her to the elevator.

- -

Anzu

- -

As soon as the doors of the elevator shut, the smaller occupant turned on the taller.

"Seto Kaiba, what the _hell_ are you doing here! Don't you have a multi-BILLION dollar business to run?"

"Miazaki, as lovely as it would be to finish my business and say what I need to say to you here and now, I believe our…arrangement would be better handled in privacy."

"_What_ arrangement, Kaiba? You know, after that little stunt you pulled with that money order, you're lucky I didn't have Mikhail just throw you out of the building! I mean, I TOLD you I didn't want that money, and that I was fine, and that-" She was cut off by a gentlemanly motion for her to exit the car before the male occupant, and she noticed that the doors had opened.

Fuming and silently leading the way to her apartment, Anzu made a list of questions that were to be fired at Seto in rapid succession the minute her door was shut. Yanking the keys out of her pocket, she quickly opened the door, waited for Seto to follow her in, and turned to shut the door as she was pulling off her shoes.

"Seto, really, I'm fine, and you really have some gall coming down here to pressure me to take your money, when I said I don't want it."

As Anzu turned to face her visitor, she was startled as two hands slipped into her back pockets and her body was pulled flush against a harder one.

"Miazaki, shut up."

And then he kissed her.

A.N.: If anyone hasn't noticed, I'm partial to Russian names. I can't help myself, they're just pretty. Wwaie. Sorry about the whole 'not updating' fiasco; Packing for college is taking over my life. Ugh.


End file.
